


You Belong To Me

by ThatGayFanboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Galra Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Kidnapping, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGayFanboy/pseuds/ThatGayFanboy
Summary: ♪ " Ahh haaa haaAhh haaa haaAhh haaa haa haaa" ♪The Purple Galra gently placed his clawed hand upon the Blue Paladin's Armor. His hand creasing the material, as he moved closer to whisper upon the ear with a sickening sweet voice,♪ " Why, Would you wanna be here? What do you ever see here~?" ♪The Galran's hand suddenly brushed against Lance's skin, creasing upon the cheek giving Lance a scene of warmth that flowed upon the touch. It made his stomach twist in a knot at this warmth that somehow comfort him, but the voice set his blood to ice.♪ " It doesn't make you feel worse then you do.. But tell me.." ♪Lance felt the Galra take his chin and gently turned his head to face the other. He's crying... He couldn't stop the tears from flowing as he felt all his insecurities build up more. The Galran brushed his thumb agaisnt Lance's lower lip, moving closer and whispering,♪" What's the use of feeling blue?" ♪





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Tumblr Post of this and I thought.. Yeah.. I'm gonna make a fic for that.. This honestly my first time working on A3O.. usually I do this on wattpad.

The mission was a complete mess. It ended up Lance being captured by some Galra scouts. As much as Lance would like to blame it on Keef, deep down he knew it wasn't the others fault but his own.

He should have been paying more attention to his surroundings rather then dozing off listening in on the open Com line.

But how could he help it?

He felt so left out of the group. Yeah, His position was to keep guard and watch out for any on coming Galran's but still.. He sort of wished he had more of a major part to it. It's not like keeping watch wasn't a major part, it's just..

He felt useless..

Keith was with Shiro, infiltrating the ship from inside collecting the captured prisoners and ridding the remaining Soldiers aboard.

Hunk as with Pidge, both collecting the data on the Galran main computer in order to locate the galra's plan of their next attack along with more whereabouts of pidge's missing Family members.

Lance himself was just... Standing there..

As the Blue paladin was deep in thought, he failed to noticed the Galra scout creeping up behind him and quickly capturing the distracted male. All lance felt was a hard impact to the back of his head before everything went black..

‡‡‡ Story Break ‡‡‡

Lance awoke with a groan, the back of his head was still throbbing in pain. The male sluggishly raised his hand to massage the ache away. That's when he realized, he was missing his helmet.

The Surrounding around had suddenly changed. He was no longer at the main entrance, standing guard. Rather, he was in a dimmed room.

Confusion and slight fear flashed before his eyes.

" My my... You finally Awoken, My Blue Gem.." A sickening sweet voice filled the air making Lance shiver down his spine.

He narrowed his eyes as he glared around, " WHO ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF!" He demanded as he pushed himself off the ground.

Lance suddenly cursed when he noticed not only was his helmet missing, but his Bayard as well. Making him completely defenseless. Unlike Keith, His strength wasn't in Hand-To-Hand combat.

The figure stepped more info the light revealing himself. Lance couldn't help but gawk at the strange beauty the other seemed to have. Unlike these Furries, the male had a light purple complexion, though it seemed there were a deeper purple (wait, maybe it was a deeper red? He couldn't tell due to the dim lighting) marking that came down his left eye and down the cheek. The same as to the right eyes. They were unique type of markings, if lance thought about it.The Figure also had Long white hair, almost similar to Allura's but much more finer and to be honest.. well tamed.

Lance shook his head, why was getting so hooked up on this guy's appearance, obviously this person shouldn't be trusted! He probably was the one that kidnapped him!

" Where are my manners.. I am Prince Lotor.. " The Galra smiled as he stepped forward towards Lance who took a step back.

" Stay back, If you know what's good for you!" Lance threatened as he threw up his hands into fist ready to take on the Galran Prince.

Lotor smirked at the action as he tilt his head curiously. " Oh? And what can you possibly do to stop me?" He asked stepping more closer.

Lance only stepped back, trying to place a distance between them. " My friends will stop you.." Lance hissed making Lotor Pause in his step.

" Oh? Then why did they leave you alone?.." Lotor asked.

Lance glared, " They--"

" They left you by yourself. " Lotor cut Lance off, taking a great notice how the other tensed at his words.

Lotor gave a wicked smile, " If I'm not mistaken.. There are mainly Five of you.. The Black is with the Red one.. Green with with Yellow.. So why were you left alone? You could have simply accompany them.. Unless.. They didn't need you.."

Lance opened his open to protest, no.. No he had his job! It was to... Keep watch.. .. But he failed at that... He gotten captured instead.. Maybe, They didn't take him because.. He was easily distracted.. An Distraction..

" You.. You don't know anything.." Lance said trying to shake off the negative thoughts. Lance already felt like a fifth wheel..

He didn't need to be reminded by this Fool.. But.. Was it That obvious?

_♪ " Ahh haaa haa_

_Ahh haaa haa_

_Ahh haaa haa haaa" ♪_

The Purple Galra gently placed his clawed hand upon the Blue Paladin's Armor. His hand creasing the material, as he moved closer to whisper upon the ear with a sickening sweet voice,

_♪ " Why, Would you wanna be here? What do you ever see here~?" ♪_

The Galran's hand suddenly brushed against Lance's skin, creasing upon the cheek giving Lance a scene of warmth that flowed upon the touch. It made his stomach twist in a knot at this warmth that somehow comfort him, but the voice set his blood to ice.

_♪ " It doesn't make you feel worse then you do.. But tell me.." ♪_

Lance felt the Galra take his chin and gently turned his head to face the other. He's crying... He couldn't stop the tears from flowing as he felt all his insecurities build up more. The Galran brushed his thumb agaisnt Lance's lower lip, moving closer and whispering,

_♪" What's the use of feeling blue?" ♪_

Lance already felt uncertainty. It seemed Lotor picked up upon that, easily disarming the Blue Paladin and getting him alone. Lotor licked his lips seeing the blue paladin's wall crumble. He pushed himself away and gracefully circled the trembling Blue.

_♪ " Why would they want you? To them you're just another tool.. Why keep up this silly fool? Oh, tell me.. What's the use of feeling blue?" ♪_

The prince paused and gave a victorious smirk easily summoning a hologram. Lance heart was beating fast. ' They.. wouldn't just keep me for no reason would they?.... I'm Special right?! I have my own talent!' he thought to himself. But that quickly crumbled as Lotor continued on.

Suddenly upon the hologram shown Shiro who seemed to be rushing down what looks to be a hall,

_♪ " The Black one has a use he can go and Lead a War!" ♪_

Suddenly another hologram popped up, causing Lance to turn his head seeing red. Keith...

The black haired male was easily slicing through the Soilders like nothing.

_♪ " The Red one has a Use, Survival is at his core!" ♪_

Two more Hologram screen appeared. Each other circling him.

_♪ " The Green one is so Smart!"  ♪_

_♪ " The Yellow Is so strong!"♪_

_♪ " But where's your speical talent blue? YOU KNOW THAT THEY'LL REPLACE YOU!!" ♪_

Lance gripped his hair as he sunk down to his knees, the words repeating in his head making the tears fall faster down his cheek. It seem harder to breath. The Hologram disappeared and there before him stood Lotor.

_♪ " Yes, Of course you still love them.._

_And I know your thinking of them._

_.But you know their not think of you.._

_So tell me..._

_What's the use of feeling?_

_What's the use of feeling?_

_What's the use of feeling blue~ " ♪_

Lotor stepped forward making his way to the broken male,

_♪ " oh.. How can you stand to be here with it all?" ♪_

The prince knelt down to swipe the tears off the cheek in a soft gentle movement,

_♪ " Drowning in all this regret.. wouldn't you rather forget them? Oooh~ " ♪_

He stood up with a devilish grin, his yellow eyes beaming with excitement.

_♪ " Won't it be grand to forget of it all? " ♪_

He held his hand out watching lance stare at him.

_♪ " let's make a plan, a new pack.._

_start looking forward and never looking back!!_

_Yes, of course, I will love you..._

_I would never dare to harm you.._

_Don't you know I'm here for you?_

_So, Tell me.._

_What's the use of feeling?_

_What's the use of Feeling?_

_What's the use of feeling Blue...." ♪_

Lotor smiled wickedly as his pointed ears twitched at the sound of something thundering just beyond the sealed doors.

A few ticks later the door came crushing down revealing only Redness.

**" LANCE!!!"**


End file.
